


Elevator (18th December)

by Razzamatazz



Series: 25 days of Steve and Bucky [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, Early Mornings, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzamatazz/pseuds/Razzamatazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just Steve's luck to get trapped in an elevator in the early hours of the morning, wearing nothing but a pizza John shirt and boxers, with the guy who lives opposite him that he's had a crush on since he moved in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator (18th December)

**Author's Note:**

> Only one week until Christmas!! :D  
> Please tell me what you think, leave feedback, and any suggestions you may have :)

Steve whistled to himself as he padded over to the elevator, holding a basket of freshly laundered clothes and wearing just an oversized pizza John T-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. He got into the elevator then pushed the button for the 4th floor. The door had just begun to slide shut when he saw a man running frantically towards it, Steve held the elevator allowing the man to get in. 

“Thanks,” the man panted, running his hand through his wild brown hair that was trying to escape from a bun. He leaned against the wall of the elevator as the doors shut and swept his eyes over Steve’s skinny frame. “Nice shorts,” the man smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes still roaming over Steve’s body. Steve opened his mouth to respond but at that moment the lift shuddered to a halt and the lights flickered off. The man pulled out his phone to shine a light and tried pushing the emergency call button on the wall but nothing happened. “Must be a power cut.”

Steve didn’t reply. He was too busy trying to stop himself from having a major panic attack. He wasn’t good with small spaces, especially when he knew he couldn’t get out. He slid down the side of the elevator and hugged his knees trying to keep calm. The man clearly sensed that something was wrong, probably from Steve’s rapid shallow breathing, and sat down next to him.

“Hey, you okay?” the man asked, reaching a hand out to touch Steve’s shoulder cautiously. “Just breathe,” the man instructed, rubbing small circles on Steve’s back. 

“Thanks,” Steve croaked when his breathing had returned to normal and he’d calmed down a bit.

“No problem,” the man replied. “I’m Bucky,” he said holding out his hand.

“Steve,” he took Bucky’s hand and shook it. “You live across the hall from me, right?”

“Yeah,” Bucky checked the time on his phone, it read **3:28**. “So Stevie, why were you wondering around at half three in the morning with barely any clothes on?” he asked tilting his head to the side.

“Couldn’t sleep, so I decided to get some laundry done,” Steve shrugged. “What about you? You smell like you’ve been at a party,” Steve hadn’t realised how weird this sounded until it was too late, but Bucky laughed leaning his head back against the wall. Steve gulped slightly as he stared at Bucky’s extended neck, watching his Adam’s apple bob.

“I wish. Nope, just work,” he sighed.

“What do you do?” 

“Just stuff,” Bucky shrugged, clearly trying to avoid answering. They sat in an awkward silence for a little bit. “Do you want to hear a ghost story?” Bucky grinned wickedly holding the light from his phone under his face.

“How about no?” Steve snorted, he had a feeling that his weak heart wouldn’t be able to cope with this guy’s ghost stories.

“Spoilsport,” Bucky huffed. “Tell me about yourself,” he instructed.

“Um what do you want to know?” 

“Everything,” Steve felt his stomach do a small flip at this. “Tell me about your life growing up,” Bucky instructed, angling his body so he could look at Steve’s face.

“Well…” Steve cleared his throat. “I was born and raised in Brooklyn. I’m an only child and was always sick when I was growing up, in fact I still am,” he paused and looked up at Bucky, surprised to see that he was actually paying attention. “I studied art in college and now I’m an illustrator, but I sell some of my paintings on the side and do specific pieces for people,” Steve finished. “So that’s Steve Rogers in a nutshell, what about you?”

“I was born in Brooklyn but then my parents died when I was thirteen and I was shipped off to some relatives in England. They were nice enough, but England just never felt particularly like home. So I bummed around Europe for a bit before coming back to America. And that’s Bucky Barnes in a nutshell,” he winked at Steve.

“Sorry about your parents,” Steve said, reaching out to rest his hand on Bucky’s knee because it just felt like the right thing to do.

“Thanks,” they sat in an awkward silence for a minute or two. 

Steve took the opportunity to get a proper look at Bucky, by the light of his phone that was lying on the floor illuminating the small box. He saw that Bucky had small indents in his bottom lip, he must bite his lip. Steve also noted how Bucky seemed to have a habit of twisting the ring on his pinkie around his finger. Steve also couldn’t help but think to himself how much more attractive Bucky was close up. Steve had noticed Bucky before, if by noticed you mean drooled over. He’d often seen him leaving his apartment across the hall in the evening then returning in the early hours of the morning.

“Beatles or Rolling Stones?” Bucky asked, pulling Steve out of his thoughts.

“Huh?”

“Beatles or Rolling Stones? Which do you prefer?”

“Beatles obviously.”

“You’re wrong,” Bucky replied simply.

“Whatever,” Steve snorted in reply, rolling his eyes.

“Star Wars or Star Trek?” Bucky asked.

“Um… I’ve never really seen either so…” Steve was cut off by Bucky thumping the back of his head dully against the wall.

“Oh my God. Beam me up Scotty, there’s no intelligent life down here,” Bucky groaned. “The correct answer was Star Trek if you were wondering. Okay, last question, DC or Marvel?”

“Seriously? It feels like I’m being interrogated here,” Steve chuckled.

“Just answer the question, punk,” Bucky shoved him.

“Marvel,” Steve shoved him back.

“Finally, something we can agree on,” Bucky smiled. A real, genuine smile that made Steve feel warm and fuzzy inside. God, he wanted to make Bucky smile like that all the fucking time.

“Why do you always leave your apartment in the evening and come back in the early hours of the morning?” Steve asked before he realised how stalkerish the question sounded.

“Um I work nights,” Bucky replied, his eyebrows raised at the out of the blue question.

“Yeah, doing what?”

“I’m a bartender,” he admitted. 

“Thank God, I thought you we like an assassin or something!” Steve laughed. “Why didn’t you tell me you’re a bartender? Nothin’ wrong with it.” 

“I dunno,” he shrugged. “You’re just like so kind and genuine, and you’re creative, and a great artist. And I’m just… me,” he finished, looking down at his shoes.

“I didn’t think you noticed me,” Steve blushed, a slight smile curling the corner of his mouth. 

“Yeah… I’m sorry. You must think I’m a total freak,” he huffed.

“No… It’s nice,” Steve was thankful for the dim lighting as his blush darkened. “But I’m really not all that-”

“But you are!” Bucky said, maybe a little too eagerly. 

Steve turned to face Bucky, he was suddenly aware of how close together they were. He could feel Bucky’s breath ghosting across his lips, all he had to do was lean forward. But before he could move Bucky had already enveloped him in an experimental kiss. Steve reached his hand up to stroke Bucky’s cheekbone and trace the line of his jaw with his fingertips. Bucky moaned into Steve’s mouth, tilting Steve’s head up to deepen the kiss. There was a jolt and they broke apart as the lights blinked back on. The elevator dinged as it reached the 4th floor.

“This is our stop,” Bucky said as he helped Steve up and handed him the laundry basket. 

“Yep,” they walked out onto the landing and stopped outside their respective doors. “So… see you around I guess?” Steve said lamely. “I mean, unless you want to come in for breakfast?” 

“I’d like that,” Bucky smiled broadly and Steve felt his stomach flutter and a swell of pride that he’d made that smile happen as Bucky brushed past him into Steve’s apartment.


End file.
